


Scenes

by NosyFrenchie



Series: Care for a lemon? [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Seriosusly, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosyFrenchie/pseuds/NosyFrenchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really plotless, just smut about Sebastian having his way with you against a kitchen counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Request from one of my friends.  
> Shanna, you're way too weird... =_='

You were a fighter.  
A man capable of anything to save his life or the one’s you were serving.  
A war machine, who had seen way more horror than needed.  
An assassin, who had been assigned to the most gruesome missions back in the day.  
A human who wouldn’t regret the darkest of his actions, a human ready to slaughter anyone who dared to get in his way.  
That was what you were. A human.

So, even with every abilities, strenght and speed you possessed, the butler found that restraining you was one the easiest thing he had ever done.  
Seeing the way you squirmed, protested, insisted upon the fact that this act was wrong, made him put more and more strengh in said act.

Yes, you were human, thus, you were weak.  
Another grunt esacped his lips and with a muffled moan, you gripped the counter until your knuckles turned white as the being behind you ravaged your body again and again.  
You coat and shirt had long since been discarded and your flesh was exposed to the demon whose hands kept pinching and grasping at your torso and hips.  
Your black pants fell to your calves, a small spot could be seen on the right leg, it was oil, after all he needed to prepare you somehow.

Your back arched to prevent your front to be pressed further against the cold counter of the kitchen and Sebastian being so sadistic, didn’t hesitate to reach under you and seize a nipple, squeezing it until a gasp escaped your lips. « Sebastian! »

The kitchen was calm except for the two of you as he had send Baldroy away before the man broke anything. And without your notice, had chosen this moment to pounce on you.

He chuckled in your ear, his breath hot and ticklish on your neck. « You’re so tight, ______ » He then proceeded to bite at your neck and while panting, gasping, grunting and moaning under him, you could feel his lips shift to form a smirk against your neck as his teeth and tongue made work on your neck.  
He gave a particulary hard thrust and as you muffled your cry, he increased the pace of his thrusts.  
Drops of sweat rolled down your temples, and cheeks as his right hand left your torso to reach for your jaw, a silent demand you knew too well.  
You turned your head to look over your shoulder.  
You could only see his lips, nothing else, blood flowed rapidly in your cheeks as your lips crashed down together.

Yes, yes, it was wrong, in many ways.  
Two men should never partake in such activities and even more so when anyone residing in the manor could walk in on you two at any moment.  
But, even so, you willingly submitted as the butler devoured you and used your body as he pleased because, deep inside of you, you knew you would never be able to resist Sebastian.


End file.
